The way he made him happy
by Hady-Chan
Summary: No podía seguir viviendo de ese modo. Lo sabía. Solo quería que el Arrancar se fuera de su vista. Pero no, Grimmjow estaba dispuesto a recuperar el brillo en aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaba. No Yaoi.


**Rated:** T

**Personajes**: Ichigo, Grimmjow. (No yaoi)

**Summary:** No podía seguir viviendo de ese modo. Lo sabía. Solo quería que el Arrancar se fuera de su vista. Pero no, Grimmjow estaba dispuesto a recuperar el brillo en aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaba.

Esto es algo que se me metió en la cabeza y que tenía que escribir.

* * *

Era doloroso. Más que todas sus batallas. Nunca se había sentido tan mal por ser un humano normal y corriente.

_Pátetico._

No importaba cuanto tratara de ocultarlo. Ni cuanto intentara convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba bien con ello. Estaba ahogado en su propia depresión. Agradecía los ánimos de su familia y sus amigos, sin embargo no surgían cambios. Cada día que pasaba, cada semana, parecía ser peor que la anterior. Todo se había vuelto tan monótono: se levantaba, se vestía, se iba al instituto, estudiaba, volvía a casa, hacia las tareas, cenaba y se iba a dormir. Y todos los días parecían ya iguales.

Los espíritus ya no le rodeaban. Si lo hacían, pues no podía saberlo.

Él que tanto había querido esa vida normal y corriente; lejos de las batallas y los fantasmas, ahora estaba deseando el regreso de esas cosas más que nunca.

Pero lo que más le dolía de todo es que _ellos _no habían vuelto a aparecer ni una sola vez. ¿Acaso no eran amigos? Se sentía despreciado. Como si la pérdida de sus poderes significara ser dejado de lado por parte de los shinigami por ya no ser como ellos.

_Frustrante._

¿Cuánto llevaba ahí tirado en su cama? Empezaba a preguntárselo. No sabía qué hora era, ni siquiera que día. Sabía que se había despertado en la mañana y desde entonces no se había movido de ahí. Estaba seguro de que si intentaba mover un solo músculo su cuerpo estaría entumecido. Suspira. Tampoco es que quiera levantarse.

La voz de su hermana llamándole hizo que se deshiciera de esas ganas de estar todo el día ahí sin hacer nada. ¿Visita? Si era otra vez Orihime tratando de animarlo con cosas estúpidas juraba que iba a cerrar la puerta en sus narices. No es que no apreciara sus (inútiles) intentos, pero había llegado un punto en el que quería que lo dejaran en paz. No es un tema que tenga solución y punto.

Con pesadez bajo las escaleras detrás de su hermana pequeña Yuzu. Ella estaba hablando sobre la visita, sin embargo él no escuchó ni la mitad de lo que dijo. Cuando se paró en la entrada todo su cuerpo se congeló. Su hermana lo llamó tirando de su brazo. Cualquiera diría que había visto un fantasma.

_Debe de ser un chiste._

Parado en el marco de la puerta estaba un chico alto, cabello y ojos azules, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con superioridad. Si podía verlo, significaba que estaba usando un gigai.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, aún así ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_

Era lo que quería preguntar, pero no tenía la voz para hacerlo.

–¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki? –sin duda era él. Ese tono de voz… ¿Pero cómo? Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle… Y ni una pizca de valor para hacerlo.

–¿Hermano? ¿Conoces a este chico? –preguntó Yuzu sonando alegre.

–Ven conmigo. Ahora –ordenó dejando a su hermana confusa cuando se marchó escaleras arriba con aquel chico siguiéndole.

Karin se paró al lado de su hermana preguntándole quién era. Ella solo sonrió diciendo que no tenía ni idea, pero que parecía un amigo de su hermano. Ojos grises miraron a lo alto de las escaleras. Era extraño que su hermano recibiera visitas de chicos tan extraños.

El de cabellos azules, sin ningún cuidado, se sentó en la cama mientras que el otro se sentaba en el otro lado de ella. Estuvieron en silencio, segundos, minutos… La paciencia del mayor empezaba a agotarse. No estaba ahí para estar en ese jodido y molesto silencio.

–¿No vas a preguntarme nada?

_¿Debería?_

Una venita empezaba a crecer en su sien. Solo movió los ojos para mirarlo cuando lo escuchó moverse. Se había echado hacia atrás hasta que su espalda estuvo contra la pared, sus piernas contra su pecho y sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas.

–¿Qué pasa contigo? –Preguntó. Comenzaba a agotarse su paciencia.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –Respondió con otra pregunta ya que no deseaba contestar la anterior. –Tendrás problemas con la Sociedad de Almas si te descubren.

–Sabes que me importa una mierda –rió.

_No tiene gracia. _

–No podía ser de otro modo –musitó.

–¿Por qué no me miras cuando te hablo? –cuestionó molesto.

Suspira. No dice nada. Decide mirarlo.

Él se molesta aún más. Se acerca hasta al adolescente. En pie frente a él. –Luchemos –dijo con decisión.

La sorpresa apareció en aquellos ojos tan muertos. Luego su expresión se volvió aún más oscura. –No –se negó.

El chico de cabellos azules; habiendo alcanzado el límite de su corta paciencia, golpeó de una patada del suelo y estiró la mano para tomar al otro chico por el cuello de su camisa– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?! –se calla. Le mira. Sus ojos no están sobre él. Se enfada.

_Vete._

–¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! –lo lanza contra la pared.

_Solo vete. _

–¿Cómo puedes negarte? ¡No sabes con quién estás hablando!

_¡Vete!_

–¡Márchate! –le grita. El silencio hace de nuevo su presencia. –Márchate… por favor, vete –le pidió. No parecía que el otro fuera a moverse de allí hasta conseguir lo que quería.

–¿Qué ha pasado con el Ichigo Kurosaki con el que luche hace un año?

_Está muerto._

–¿Por qué no te vas? –lo miró con el ceño fruncido empezando también a enfadarse.

–¿Por qué no contestas a lo que te pregunto?

_Solo lo haces más difícil._

–Mira, no sé por qué estoy haciendo esta tontería. ¡Ya debería haber arrastrado tu maldito trasero a la batalla! ¡Transfórmate en shinigami y te demostraré quién es más fuerte esta vez!

_Eso me gustaría… No imaginas cuanto._

–No puedo –contestó monótonamente. Volvió a la posición de antes.

–Jodido shinigami… –iba a golpearle de nuevo, pero la voz rota de Ichigo le hizo detenerse.

–No lo entiendes… yo… ya no soy un shinigami. Puedes golpearme si quieres, Grimmjow.

La realidad le golpeó con una dura roca. Había ido hasta allí, hasta un lugar que no le gustaba nada y recibía aquello. Su puño seguía en la misma posición, cerca del chico de cabello naranja. Su brazo temblaba con indecisión. No sabía si se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer. Suspiró. Se sentó cerca de él y se apoyó también contra la pared.

–¿Cómo ocurrió? Me refiero a tus poderes –se llevó una mano al cabello, sintiéndose estúpido. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió sentir su reiatsu antes? No había rastro de este.

–Los perdí. Para vencer a Aizen –respondió sin cambiar nada su tono de voz. Sonaba frío. Distante.

–Y… ¿no puedes recuperarlos?

_No estaría así si pudiera hacerlo._

Niega con la cabeza. Suspira. Cansado.

–¿Estás bien con eso? –preguntó mirándole.

–Sí. Una vida normal. Humana. Es lo que siempre quise.

¿_Por qué me miento a mi mismo? Es horrible._

Reinó el silencio. No era molesto, pero si frío. Grimmjow se movió algo incómodo con la situación. Pasaron los minutos. Ichigo volvió a hablar– ¿Aún estás aquí?

–No tengo nada qué hacer –y añadió. –Y no pienso irme hasta que me digas la verdad.

–¿De qué me hablas?

–Estás sufriendo–_No me digas. _–¿Por qué? No me contestes con una mierda como: No es nada. ¡Porque puedo verlo en tus ojos Kurosaki!

_Maldito Grimmjow… _

Pasó otro rato de silencio hasta que Ichigo tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo:

–Es doloroso.

Grimmjow lo miró, dispuesto; sin saber por qué, a escucharle.

–Desde que perdí mis poderes… Todos los días me parecen iguales. Aburridos. Al principio estaba bien con ello. Conforme pasaron los días, empezó a hacérseme demasiado monótono. Todas aquellas cosas quise un día verlas desaparecer deseo que regresen –hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas. Agarraba con fuerza las mangas de la camisa. –Duele… No poder proteger a nadie. Incluso echo de menos las batallas… Sin embargo, me duele aún más, que _ellos_ sabiendo que no puedo verlos… No hayan venido ni una sola vez aunque sea con un gigai. Después de todo lo que hice…

–Hijos de puta desagradecidos –maldijo. Eso saco una pequeña sonrisa a Ichigo.

–Está bien. Tampoco espero que ellos vayan a venir.

–En resumen, has sacrificado tu felicidad por los malditos shinigamis y ellos no tienen la decencia ni de ver cómo estás.

–Algo así –levantó la cabeza y miró a Grimmjow con una sonrisa triste.

Dicen que los Arrancar no tienen corazón. Pues no. Sí que lo tienen. Y el de Grimmjow estaba latiendo dolorosamente en ese momento. No importaba que Ichigo fuera su enemigo, y sí, vale que le gustara su rostro de sufrimiento… ¡pero no de ese modo! No soportaba verlo de esa manera. No podía.

–Soy un inútil ahora, ¿verdad?

_No llores…_

–Sin poderes…

_No llores. _

–Haciendo que mi familia se preocupe por mí, constantemente…

_¡No llores, maldita sea!_

Por más que se gritó a sí mismo mentalmente, no surtió efecto. Las lágrimas ya empezaban a hacer su camino resbalando por sus mejillas sonrojadas. –Soy una mierda como hermano… Como hijo…

Grimmjow no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué se supone que haces cuando un humano está llorando? –No digas eso –gruñó en un susurro.

–¿Ves? ¡Llorando delante de mí enemigo! ¡Realmente me he vuelto patético! –dejó de mirar a Grimmjow, totalmente avergonzado de su propio comportamiento.

Grimmjow resopló y se acercó más a él, pasando una mano por detrás de sus hombros y atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo. –No digas esas tonterías, dije.

–¿G-Grimmjow? –levantó lentamente la cabeza. Confundido.

–Está bien. Solo eres un niño. Has pasado por mucho, en un momento tenían que salir todos esos sentimientos, ¿no?

_Las lágrimas se detuvieron._

–De ninguna manera eres patético. De hecho, ¡eres la persona más fuerte que conozco! Venciste a ese cabrón de Aizen, ¿no? ¿Por qué dejas que algo como esto te sobreponga? –lo miró con intensos ojos azules.

Él lo miraba sorprendido de sus acciones y palabras.

_Tiene razón._

–Yo lo sé. Estoy seguro de que algún día recuperaras tu poder… ¡Y pelearemos de nuevo! –sonrió. No era una sonrisa de superioridad. Ni socarrona. Era simplemente…

Una sonrisa.

Ichigo sonrió también. –Sí… Algún día. ¿Me esperaras?

_¿Quién diría que sería mi enemigo el que me levantaría el ánimo?_

–Cuenta con ello –respondió. Contento. Volver a ver ese brillo especial en los ojos de Ichigo… Era lo que quería.

Ichigo se apoyó contra su pecho. Sonriendo. Llorando. Feliz.

* * *

_Lloré_,_ lo juro. Estoy con muchos cambios emocionales últimamente D:_


End file.
